Harry Potter little sister
by Jessamira Luna Starlight
Summary: This is the story of Harry Potter little sister, come join us on an adventure of a life time and see the challenges this girl have to go through, love, friendship and school, she one amazing girl, this is the true story of Harry Potter and what they wanted to hide from you.
1. character information

Name:Jessamira Lily Potter

Nicknames:Lily, Jessie, Jess, Mimi, Mira

age:9 (she 2 years younger then Harry)

birthday: 5th December

looks:long black waist length hair, green eyes, lightning shape scear on her forehead on the left side (looks just like her mum just with her dad hair colour)

personality: kind, caring, shy, timid, childish, serious, quick learner, doesnt like to course conflict or for conflict to happen, sees good in everyone (even Voldimort)

friends:counts everyone as a friend

Foes: doesn't have any

Bio: she grew up along with Harry with the Dusleys but one thing that was different is that they actually liked her and treated her as a princess, never the less she is still close to Harry, her older brother, and once he went to Hogwarts sue was excited to learn all about it, the students, the teachers, the houses, just everything, so every year up till Jessamira was 11, Harry tells her all about it and that the only people to know of her are the weasleys and Hermione

house she hopes to be in: griffendore

house she got:she got put into 2 different houses, so she stays in each house for 3 months each and decide which house she wants to stay in

crush: Draco

abilities: can change her eye colour to her mood

red-anger

dark blue-sadness

yellow-happiness/joy

pink-embarressment

purple-in love

white-fear


	2. Getting my letter and my things

Jessamira P.O.V

I was sitting in the livingroom on my phone minding my own bussiness when the mail came, i got up excitedly and picked them up and right there on top is my acceptance letter to Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, I squealed loudly alerting everyone to rush to where I am, "oh my god oh my god I got into Hogwarts" I screamed showing Harry my letter, which coursed him to chuckle with a small smile on his face.

"well done sis, we'll go and get your things tomorrow" he said taking my letter and list of things, "I want a cat" I squealed jumping up and done in happiness and for a second in the mirror my eyes turned yellow then to my normal green eyes, I ignored it as if it was my imagination, for the rest of the day Dudley stayed away from my since I'm a witch and he doesn't want to get hurt, since it was late I ran upstairs, got ready for bed and instantly went to sleep dreaming of all the things that I'll see.

*The next morning bought to you by Ron and Hermione fighting*

We got everything we needed, well everything but a pet and a wand, we even met up with Ron and his siblings, "hi" I said to Fred and George easily telling which one is which, they followed us to Ollivander wand shop, when I came inside he stared at me with curious eyes then got a box from the backroom, he took it out and stuttered " this is the elder wand, made ofelder wood, fifteen inches long, and had a Thestral tail-hair core, which is "a tricky substance that only wizards that mastered death can control". I stared in shock but took it and waved it, it glowed and I _knew_ it belonged to me, "why me" I asked scared he smirked "wands chose their owner not the other way around, i expectgreat, great things from you miss Potter, you may be good but can always be inlove with evil" he said which confused me, none the less i took it and went outside showing them it, making all of them gasp, but didn't run off scared, "my dear what did he say" Mrs.Weasley asked concerned so i repeated everything that happened while we go to get myself a cat.

 _this is very weird_ I thought before bumping into someone, then heard a gasp, I looked up confused and saw an man with blonde hair that looks white, he helped me up, "miss that wand, is the strongest wand in existence" he muttered shocked "um yes, I just got it, I was told that the wand chose the wizard or witch" I said then saw a boy around Harry age, "I'm Lucus Malfy and this is my son Draco" he said poiltly, "I'm Jessamira Potter" I said bowing knowing he of high class and is very powerful.

"Potter as in Harry" Draco said disgusted, "oh you know my brother" I asked smiling which coursed Draco to smile back and blush.

Lucus p.o.v

Once I saw Draco blush at the girl, I knew she would be the perfect bride for him and would even be a perfext death eater I just need to make sure she gets in to Slytherin and that she become friends with Draco, I smirked while I said my good byes and left with Draco following behind me.

Jessamira P.O.V

When i reached the pet shop and went inside I saw a black kitten with blue eyes, I picked her up and took her to Harry, "where have you been" he said worriedly I sighed and told him my encounter which got everyone attention, "they're evil stay away from them" Ron said seriously, then they suddenly changed once they saw the kitten I want, Harry took her and payed for her with everything that we'll need "her name shall be Midnight" I said as I was the only one left with Fred and George, they smirked and ran off.

Once we said our goodbyes we went home and on the way there Harry told me about Draco and everyone there as well as to who I should watch out for, at this I touched my scar that Voldimort gave us, while Harry was on the right mine was on the left, so we're the siblings that survived, but I dont think they know about me like my famous brother.

*skip to a day before leaving for school*

I was so excited and happy that my eyes were yellow, seriously they were yellow, but I now know that my eyes change colour depending on my mood, I had so much energy that right after we got my stuff I packed everything but my wand and robes, I put them in a little hand bag that once on the train I can change into them, Harry was packing at the moment and would chuckle at my excitement, "you know for the house you need to do a spell" he said jokingly...or I hope it was a joke, but at that I started reading every spell, memorizing them all and all facts about Hogwarts just in case I need it as well as all my class books, but from all of this my energy is gone but the information wasn't, I fell asleep on my bed dreaming of how I would be sorted into what house and what the houses and people in them are like, I fell asleep with that on my mind.


End file.
